orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Anhkana
.]] The Anhkana is the primary holy text of Krill religion. According to Admiral Ozawa, the Anhkana determines the Krill's "code of conduct in all matters,"Episode 1x06: Krill and calls the Krill to attack other civilizations as part of "the Great Crusade."High Priest Sazeron calls it this. Episode 1x06: Krill Contents The central message of the Anhkana appears to be that Krill alone possess souls and therefore are superior to every other living being in the Universe. According to the Anhkana, the supreme deity Avis touched only the Krill "with his divine hand," gifting them with souls and the right to claim all the resources of the universe.Episode 6: Krill The Anhkana exhorts the Krill to wage a "divine fight" against all other species, to eradicate or to subjugate them.Teleya. Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes All Krill are "brothers" in a crusade against civilizations seen as lesser or unworthy of life. One line of the Anhkana is quoted by Teleya, a school teacher aboard the Yakar: "Judge not a stranger by his sheath, but by his sword." The phrase is interpreted by the Krill to mean that other species can show the characteristics of sentience without bearing a soul. Another teaching is that "vengeance is the will of Avis."Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Though the majority of its contents are unknown to the Planetary Union, they have learned over the years about Avis and the Anhkana is meant to document stories about him and his philosophies. The late High Priest Sazeron says that the book is holy and contains wisdom to comfort in times of grief. The Anhkana teaches of an eternal afterlife. Those Krill who die are said to to be "at peace in the arms of Avis," implying that the souls of departed Krill dwell with their deity.Teleya. Episode 1x06: Krill Production The Anhkana was one of the most impressive prop pieces of Season 1, designed by prop master Bryan Rodgers. The book was made to be "complete:" text was written on every single page so that the actors could flip to any page in the book on camera. Artwork was added including intricate drawings of Avis. Finally, Rodgers printed and bound the entire book, which weighed 35 pounds once finished."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Bryan Rodgers (23)". Planetary Union Network. Dec. 6, 2018. Decipherment The Anhkana was initially believed to be a Rosetta stone to decipher Krillain writings found throughout Krill ships. However, since the decipherment of Krillain, the written contents of the Anhkana have been shown to contain no information about Krill religion or society./u/JohnSmallBerries. "The Krill Alphabet". Reddit.com. March 14, 2018. * Two pages of the text are shown in a scene where Chris and Devon actively copy the text in the chapel of the Yakar. They are the symbols for the number 0 through 9 in random order. * Later, a passage of the Anhkana is displayed on the screen inside Chris and Devon's quarters, which is the symbols for 0 through 9, the letters of the Krillain alphabet, and several undeciphered symbols believed to be punctuation notation, repeating. * A page of the Anhkana on Karx's monitor reads only "SETH MACFARLANE DAVID GOODMAN DAVID CABEZA MICHAEL ATIYEH."Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 ** Seth MacFarlane is the creator of ''The Orville''. ** David A. Goodman is an executive producer and the writer of ''The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'', the comic this easter egg appears in. ** David Cabeza inked the comic. ** Michael Atiyeh is the comic's colorist. Trivia * Captain Ed Mercer calls the Anhkana gruesome, similar to a Bret Easton Ellis novel.Episode 6: Krill ** Ed calls it gruesome as he reads a passage from the Anhkana on a digital display. However, all that is on the display are the letters of the Krillain alphabet and the numbers 0 through 9. Appearances * ''Episode 1x06: Krill'' * ''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' Notes References Category:Krill Category:Culture Category:Cultural Objects